


Sleep

by donnarafiki



Series: Drarry Drabbles [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, draco has 8 cats for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: When a thunderstorm comes over Draco's loft, his guest can't help but crawl into his bed looking for comfort. After all, the Dursley's were not the most affectionate people and everyone needs a hug when the storm hits home...





	Sleep

 

 

The sound of rain banging on the windows of Draco’s loft was his favorite sound in the world. Curled up like a ball, covered by his thick duvet, the weight of his cats pressing on quite unexpected places. One day he’d even woken up to find Myrtle, his tabby, curled up on his pointy face. Another day, they’d all decided his legs were the place to be, and he’d woken up to find a mountain of eight cats and very sweaty feet at the end of his bed.

Today, however, the weight of his cats and the sound of the rain were combined with other noises, and a much larger weight.

“Harry?” His mind was still very fogged up with sleep, Draco didn’t come to life until after his third espresso, but even in this half-dead state he noticed the slightly trembling figure at the other side of his ridiculously large bed. “The fuck are you doing there?”

It was not a hostile question, far from it even, just a very confused one. He vaguely recalled a meeting the night before. Something to do with coffee… Or a storm?

To confirm his latest thought a bright flash of lightning illuminated the sky above them. It was clearly visible through the large ceiling windows. Mere seconds later the sound of the rain was overpowered by a heavy blow of thunder. Harry flinched.

His bright green eyes looked back at him, filled with guilt and fear. Fear for the thunderstorm, guilt for slipping into Draco’s bed without asking. After all the man had only offered his sofa the day before. But the storm had been so loud, and the rain sounded just the same in the loft as it had in his cupboard, now almost twenty years ago.

When he was younger, before he knew about magic, Harry had missed his parents the most during storms. When thunder rolled over the house and lightning flashed through the sky Harry craved for Lily and James more than ever. The one time he tried to find comfort with the Dursley’s, a mere three years old, they had locked him up under the stairs for over a week.

“I’m sorry draco.” Harry started to climb out of the bed. He and Draco were amicable colleagues now, but that didn’t mean he could crawl into his bed looking for comfort at five in the morning. “I shouldn’t have… I’ll go.”

Slender, pale fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back in bed. Then, they proceeded drawing him in with the aid of another arm and even a long muscled leg.

“No.” Harry suddenly found himself firmly pressed against Draco’s bare chest. The strong hand let go of his wrist and the other man draped both of his arms around Harry’s chest. He nuzzled Harry’s neck.

“I’m not wake… ” Draco mumbled.

“What?” Whispered Harry.

“You’re safe. Now sleep.” Harry tried to twist out of Draco’s firm grip, but failed when he rolled over and suddenly had a half sleeping Draco op to of him.

“Slee-heep.” Draco said, more sternly this time.

“But we’re not even fr-.” Draco unceremoniously shut Harry up with a kiss so badly aimed it landed half on his left eye half on his nose.

“Sleep.” Another flash of lightning pierced the sky. The thunder that followed it was loud enough to scare even Draco into flinching, and waking up just a little bit more. “If our parents couldn’t do it for us then we’ll protect each other from the storm.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. Apologies fi it doesn’t make any sense, I’m about as awake as Draco is in this story atm
> 
> Also no idea where the cats came from. I do not even own cats.


End file.
